


Interconnectedness

by generalbri



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbri/pseuds/generalbri
Summary: I feel like I've known him my entire life.Well, I have known him for my entire life, but I feel as though I've known him for longer than that.Crazy, isn't it?————————————[ This fanfic takes place after Plastic Beach. Noodle is 20. If you don't like 2NU, don't read. ]
Relationships: Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Interconnectedness

[ Noodle's POV ]

He put an ointment on my bruised eye. Carefully. Precisely...for him, at least. A guy with two 8-ball fractures can't see much. But he was trying. And that's all that matters. The singer walked to the sink, washing the green cream off of his slender fingers as I got up and stretched. We did this every morning and night. It was hard to put the lotion on my eye myself, and 2-D was the only one that offered to help. Well, he's the only one I'd let help. Russel was still pretty big -- too big to offer a hand, and Murdoc...I don't have to explain why I wouldn't let him touch my injured eye, right? 

I sat down on D's bed. His room was messy. Less messy than the one at Kong, at least. Oh, right. We're still at Plastic Beach. Planning to leave soon. Murdoc started letting Stu outside of his room, since he didn't want to, and I quote, 'listen to me complain about it until he got a headache worse than the ones he got during a hangover'. The ocean light illuminated the room with a deep blue colour. Stu dried his hands with a towel and sat down next to me, clasping his hands together. "So erm...Noods. Long time eh?" He turned his head to look at me with his midnight black pits. I swung my stocking covered legs over the edge of his bed, nodding. "Hai. Too long." He, too, nodded, chewing his bottom lip. A thought flickered in my mind. A thought of me chewing his lip instead. I hid my face with my mask, my cheeks dusted with a pink blush. "Wot's wrong, noods? There's no need to 'over yer face." He placed his hand on my shoulder, in which I responded by shrugging so his hand would fall off of my shoulder. He frowned at that. "Are yew still upset at Mudz?" I said nothing. The thought that only lasted a second still lingered in my mind. I don't know why. The bluenette inspected my face closely. "You're blushin'. Talk to me, Noods." I got up, heading for the door. "Sorry, D. I'll tell you about it later..." And with that, I left the room. Leaving him with a frown on his face. 

Yes, I felt bad about it. But now wasn't the time for me to confess to him.


End file.
